The present invention relates to a vending machine for vending articles, and in particular to a space adjustment device for adjusting a size of an article storage space included in the vending machine.
In a conventional vending machine, articles such as canned, bottled or PET-bottled beverage are stacked and stored in a vertically extending article storage section. The articles in the article storage section are delivered downward one by one by a delivery mechanism provided on the lower end of the article storage section. In such known vending machine, when the article to be vended is changed in length, a size of the article storage section is adjusted in accordance with the length of the article by changing the position of a spacer attached in the article storage section in the depth direction.
In the conventional vending machine, however, since the spacer position change is manually performed, the adjustment of the article storage space is intricate. Additionally, there is a possibility that the spacer is attached to an incorrect position.